Secret obsessions with Slytherin's
by HarrietScribble
Summary: Why did it put me in Gryffindor when it knows I have a certain infatuation with Slytherin's!... Oh yeah because it hates me.  OCxDM M for later scenes.
1. Prologue

Secret obsessions with Slytherin's.

I sat in my dorm with my cloak on my lap absentmindingly stroking the school logo.  
>I loved school, more than anything. It was my escape, my freedom, my promise of soemthing more. So why did the school hate me.<p>

Okay, so the school didn't hate me, but i'm sure it has something against me.

Come on, why else would it put me in Gryffindor when i have a certain infatuation with Slytherins. ...Oh yeah, because it hates me. That or the teachers or the sorting hat... i haven't made up my mind yet.


	2. You pillock!

Chapter 1.

"Come on Vee! We're going to be late" My friend Lavender called from the other room snapping me out of my day dream in the shower "Yeah two minuets" i called back. When i say Lavender was my friend, i don't really mean friend Per se. More like some annoying leech that clung on to me and sucked my life away.

No i didn't mean that, I'm being harsh and grumpy.

"Verity Angelina Cooper, Come on!" She screamed through the door.

I take it back, she's pissing me off "Go on without me, I don't feel very well, I might go to Madam Pomfrey"

"'kay" came her mumbled reply

Alone at last I thought as I climbed out the shower, wrapped in a towel and brushed my long auburn hair.

My dull grey eyes made my skin look extra pale 'Greaaaaaat'

Quickly adding a layer of eye-liner and mascara my eyes looked better, and defined.

Running into the dorm i pulled on the uniform, quickly checking myself in the mirror. Pristine as always.

* * *

><p>I full on sprinted into my potions lesson almost ten minuets late.<p>

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Cooper" Slughorn sneered "10 points from Gryffindor"

I sighed and dropped into the seat next to Draco Malfoy, sadly the only seat left and i always blush around him. Whey could this get any better?

"Today you're working in pairs" Shit, I swore inwardly "You're going to produce the draught of living death" Well at least I knew how to brew the potion "And the winner will win this" He said holding up a little vial "Felix Felises"

I notice Draco's interest peak, he looked at me and noticed the gold and red colours on my robes "I want this prize, so you better not screw this up for me."

I almost choked on my own tongue, the first words that he said to me that haven't been blood traitor.

* * *

><p>"Very nice Mr. Malfoy, Miss Cooper, the best so far"<p>

Draco, forgetting his stony posture beamed at me, a rare smile which i returned which was ruined by a stupid walrus looking man.

"OH MY ! I dear say one drop could kill us all! This belongs to you" he said handing over the vial.

Draco's face fell as he turned a steely glare in my direction "This is your fault, blood traitor"

I felt my anger bubble "My fault? Mine! You hardly let me touch it. We both know I'm good at potions, if you had let me help then maybe it would have been better you stupid pillock".

"How dare you!" he reached for his wand

I already had mine pointed at his stomach "Don't even think about it, i know curses and spells that you could only have hoped to have mastered. I may be brave and loyal as a Gryffindor but I'm as cunning and devious as a Slytherin, and don't you forget it" I whispered harshly.

He looked truly stunned as I pushed away from the table and stalked out of the class room, red sparks of anger crackling off me in waves for all to see.


	3. Draco, why are you on top of my cousin?

**A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I have been away for like ever!  
>I have been doing my A levels, which let me tell you is a bitch. But I'm back now, so in the midst of everything, I will be trying to update stories as quickly as possible. <strong>

**- Harriet.**

P.s. Any suggestions on how to make this story any better, much appreciated. 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

Draco POV.

_Merlin, she is enticing._  
><em>The way her eyes blazed deep grey when she was angry, the way her blood rushed to her pale cheeks, giving them a rosy glow, the way her auburn hair-<em>

"Draco? Earth to Draco?" Blaze said clicking his fingers in front of my face

I sneered in his general direction "What?"

"You have been staring at that door for five minutes, ever since Verity stormed out"

"Your point?"

Blaze held up his hands "No point, just saying, that it looked like you was interested in her"

I scoffed "Me? Interested in a no good Gryffindor? Mudblood no doubt"

"Actually she's pureblood; you yourself have called her blood traitor on countless occasions, so you must have known"

"Oh do shut up, Blaze… She hang's with mudbloods, that makes her no better than them. It makes her a Mudblood in my book, no matter how pure she is."

"Fine Draco, be that way. You're so prejudiced sometimes"

"That's the way we have to be, the only way we Slytherin's can stay on top"

"Well if you could get off your high horse for ten seconds and see Verity for who she is then you would know that she's not a blood traitor at all!"

"My, my Blaze… sounds like you have a crush" I commented.

"Oh shove your head up your arse, Draco. She's my cousin"

"Dude, we're all related in one way or another"

"You are a sick bastard"

"I aim to please, Blaze"

"No, you aim to piss me off"

I looked at him "Same thing right? Pleases me and pisses you off!" And then ran away.

"Come back here Draco, you sick fucker!"

"You'll have to catch me first, dickwad" I shouted over my shoulder before I collided with something hard.

"Mfffhy!" came a mumbled sound from under me, I moved to see none other than Verity Cooper. Great.

"By all that is Salazar, watch where you are bloody going, Malfoy!"

_Did she just… no she couldn't have, but she did, she said Salazar instead of Godric… but, why? She is a Gryffindor._

"Draco, why –may I ask- are you on top of my cousin?" Blaze said having just caught up

"Blaze thank god, he won't move and he's been silent for a while now… I think he may be in shock" said Verity.

"Ignore him, he does it a lot" He said pulling on Verity's arm and hoisting her up from under Draco then giving her a hug

"I think he may be in shock from touching a Gryffindor!" She mocked in horror

Blaze laughed just as I snapped out of my revive "What the bloody hell blood traitor, look where you're going in future. I'm going to have to burn these robes now"

Verity turned bright red "Fuck you Malfoy, you wouldn't say any of this to me if I was put in Slytherin like I was supposed to be!" she said and then turned on her heal and sped off down the corridor.

"Smooth moves, dick head"

"Oh shut it, Blaze" I sneered "Why did she use Salazar's name?"

"Use your brain for once Draco, she's a pure blood, she's directly related to me, she wanted to be in Slytherin, she has one friend in Gryffindor, she has learnt and mastered the dark arts as well as how to defend herself against them and she talks to Slytherin's" He eyed me up "For someone so smart, you are increasingly dumb" he said as he walked off.

_She isn't a blood traitor?_

"Hey Blaze, wait up!" I shouted after him


	4. No offence to the guy, but

Chapter 3.

Verity POV.

_Why does he have to be such a dick. He never treats any of the Slytherin's that way, why me?_  
><em>Oh if the hat just put me where I was supposed to go then I wouldn't be having this stupid problem.<em>

_Fucking hat._

_Fucking school._

_Fucking Malfoy._

- Flash back -

"Verity Cooper!"

I walked ever so slowly up the stairs towards the old mangy looking hat feeling my heart tremor in my chest, fluttering like a trapped humming bird with the voice of my father ringing through my head _'Verity, make us proud… Don't bother coming home if you're in any other house than Slytherin'._ A touching man was my father.

Slowly I slid on to the stool and let the hat fall over my eyes.

_"Ah miss cooper"_ The hat said, it almost made me jump out of my chair.

_"Bloody hell, don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack"_

_"Oh feisty, not many people I sort give me a telling off"_

_"Yes, well you made me jump and I don't take kindly to surprises"_

_"Yes I can see that"_ the hat mused _"You're very intelligent, you would do well in Ravenclaw… maybe not, I see that your other talents would be wasted there"_

_"Thank god, I don't want to be stuck with a load of stuck up snobs who think that they're better than me because of their grades"_

_"You're opinionated too, sly and cunning, very much like your ancestors were before you… all Slytherin as I recall"_

_"Yes, I come from a long and noble line, my parentage is outstanding and my blood status pure"._

_"I'm well aware of your blood status… you're very proud, and brave like that of a Gryffindor"_

_"Don't you dare, I have my family name to up hold, as well as friends and family to protect and help in Slytherin, I can't very well be doing that in the rival house now can I?"_

_"Hmm, caring too, very Hufflepuff… I'm sure you would fit into any of the houses here at Hogwarts… But where to place you?"_

_"Not Gryffindor, Not Gryffindor, Not Gryffindor"_

_"Usually you would get a choice in the matter, but your judgement is clouded by your families influence. So it'll have to be…_ **GRYFFINDOR!**

My whole world crashed around me right then and there, I could see my cousin in the line mouth agape, my cousins at Slytherin table looking shocked and hurt. A single tear dropped from my eye as I slid off the chair, handed back the hat and made my way over to my doom.

- End of flash back -

That was the worst day of my life, ever since then I have made sure to keep upholding the family name, and act like a Slytherin even though I donned the red and gold.

People in my house couldn't understand it, people in Slytherin publically shunned me for the first term, and then gradually came to accept that I wasn't like the Gryffindor's. The people in my house started avoiding me, like I was a spy behind enemy lines, all except Harry Potter that was.

I didn't understand why he wouldn't leave me alone until fourth year when he asked me to the Yule ball and confessed his feelings for me, I say confessed but _"Verity, Vee, I can call you that right? Anyway you have the lucky pleasure of being my date to the Yule ball. As a champion I get to take who ever I want and I choose the most stunning girl in our year, what do you say? I know you like me, everyone likes me… it just so happens that I like you too. Go with me Verity"_ is not a confession, more of an order. What a joke, that is not how you ask a girl out, my reply was plain and simple _'no you arrogant twat'._  
>No offence to the bloke but he's not all that good looking and he thinks' he's made of gold.<p>

Dealing with someone every single day that thinks they're that brilliant and hardly ever shows any other side to them selves is tiring and down right annoying, now every time he looks me up and down, I cringe inside.

_Why couldn't the hat just put me into Slytherin? I don't belong here_.

_And anyway, how could I fall for the Gryffindor prince when I liked-_

"SOD OFF MALFOY YOU TWAT!" She heard a cry from the end of the corridor

"I need to- Blaze, just wai- Dude serious- STOP RUNNING" Malfoy huffed after Blaze

"Verity there you are, are you alright?" Blaze called after me but I was already turning away and haughtily ignoring them both

"Verity? Verity? VERITY!"

"WHAT? What do you want? Go on, insult me again, I'm begging for all of the houses to be against me today"

"Oh come off it Vee, I wanted to apologise for my idiot friends behaviour towards you" he indicated to the git stood behind him bent over clutching his knees for support and taking long deep ragged breaths.

I clutched the bridge of my nose and inhaled deeply "I know, I'm sorry Blaze I've just been really stressed lately and I'm snapping at everyone"

"Is it because of the project your working on?"

My eyes widened "Not here, Blaze… Eyes and ears everywhere, but yes, that project"

"What project?" came the voice of Draco Malfoy who seemed to have recovered

"Nothing I can confess to you, ferret. Your family can't be trusted, your family slithered back into the arms of the ministry after our lord fell, you cannot be trusted".

"You... you support our lord?" he stuttered out

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry! I know I said I'd try to update more, it's just been so hectic lately, so here's a bit of a longer chapter for you to sink your teeth in, my little vultures. (:**

**Comment, rate and subscribe. :3**


End file.
